Act fast
by MrzJoker
Summary: Joel Anna'beth Mack'Mooree Had the dream life. She had her girls, She had her cash, and she had her house. All she needed was to finish her Bachelors and Masters Degree within the last four months of her life. Mal Macyin Biggest, baddest dope dealer from the next town over. Why would he be coming into their territory and fucking with her people? What the fuck does he want!
1. In the Beginning

Act Fast

Prologue:

"Did you give it to him?"

I had not said much as I looked down out the wall to floor window into the open shores of Santa Monica Beach. I couldn't look at him, because I could feel his gaze upon my shoulders; I felt him step closer.

"Joel Anna'Beth Mack'Moore; did you give HIM what was MINES?"

I shifted slightly turning to stare into his cold grey eyes, which tinted darker with each passing moment. My heart shattered, and I knew I had brought out the Gangstah of Gotham again. Biting my bottom lip, his anger flared more, and he raised his right hand stopping inches before my neck, than slowly pressed his fingers over the scar of my neck. The scar he once loved.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Next time, I will put a bullet through your fucking skull, and wipe my hands clean of your sorry disgusting ass."

He grabbed a handful of my hair pulling me to look into his eyes as a cry barely escaped. What was I to be upset for? I pasted boundaries, and crossed the lines I vowed I would never do. Forcing me to look into his eyes even though I could see the rage of Satan behind them. I lowered my gaze meeting his chest,

"Yes, Daddy; I gave him your pussy."

His anger got the best of him, and I had not turn down a beating before, only this was My _Personal _Ass whooping. I gave another man his property; his pussy. After I gave my full heartily words, after 15 years together, I slept with another man. He had every right to break this body; if he still claimed it after this.

"I can't believe yo' dumb ass ran outta here, and fucked another niggah! You's is a low down dirty bitch!"

He slapped me, and punched me, then started to fight as if I was a nigga in a club. I ducked majority of his blows, and stopped him from hitting my face as much, but that only angered him more. He let out curses, and insults burying the deepest words into my heart. Picking me up by my forearm, he dragged me to the front door, and threw me out onto the porch.

"Since yo' ass love him so much to fuck him. Do go back to him. In addition, tell him; within 24 hours, if both ya'll asses aint out of this state. Or ima come, and put a bullet it both ya'll heads."


	2. Past to present

**Present into the past-Past meets Present**.

Pisces, Gemini, Kinkah, and Condom all sat around the bags of money, with one Million to each minus the extra pay to their head leader dubbed by them everyone was celebrating their victory over the Massive heist. Tilting her head back, Pisces laughed at Gemini whom was mimicking the guard's facial expression when they surprised them with their guns and ammo,

"Lawd, you need to stop before they haunt yo arse."

"Let them haunt me Bae, I'll put tree more bullets in dey bodies faster den they con say, owe."

"Shut yo' Islands ass up Gemi."

"Aye, don't mek me ho'"

"Ladies, ladies please, there's enough Condoms to go around."

"Remember girls, aint nothing kinkier than, getting it down with yah girl"

"Kink Shut yo nasty whore ass up,."

"Ah but, Whore I am, how do you think we got into the building?"

Condom aka Monica Cla'Dawn, She nicknamed herself Condom, back in high school, because she would only fuck if you have three or more Condoms. Freaky in the sheets; easy in the streets, and she moved about, she learned a great deal about the streets from opening her mouth, and listen to the niggah talk. If a niggah think a bitch is loyal, then he would yap at the mouth, and more. She made bank by just servicing her body, and keeping her mouth shut about everything. And, If she would leave a niggah for another, he knew his secrets were taken to the grave with her. Well, that is until she met Kinkah.

Kinkah aka Annie Anderson, Nicknamed by the hood after finding out she prefer B.D.S.M within her bedroom only. Switch sub, and if you came within her bedroom walls, without being a Dominant; you were treated worse then you would have treated her. Every now and again, she would have this sadistic itch within her hand and mind. She only Dominated over Women; men…Men were her only weakness. She could not help it if a man looked upside her head and challenged her dominance. She just could not help it; she grew up with a Daddy. Meeting Condom was by accident, and she had not mean to hurt her as much. However, Condom had a mouth, and Kinkah felt she needed to learn her place.

Gemini and Pisces were natural born friends; Gemini from the Bahamas, and Pisces straight from California. They came together through sandbox and they would leave by Sandbox. Lithy'Ann, and Anna'lyth Lowmen; the real twin sisters of the group; They found, and created Junpyer, and Freckles. Junpyer was Lythy'Ann friend away from her twin, as was Freckles was Anna'lyth. Junpyer was the technical bitch, while Freckles was just the cute face. Neither of the girls let her see beyond the books and her school gates though.

"Someone outta stay in dey books"

Gemini kept repeating after going through her old science, math, and English books.

They all clicked after Condom ran into Junpyer trying to get her into her bedroom boom, when Kinkah avoided the messy situation when Junpyer pulled out her gun pointing it at her and telling her to get away. Gemini calm island accent had everybody tripping bustin up laughin when she said,

"I likz how everyone ready to kill eachotha fo eachotha, It makes me so happy we'll all die together by eachotha hans."

Pisces understood. and grabbed her sister by her pulling her away, just as Freckle grabbed Junpyer, and Kinkah and Condom stood by one another.

"See! We all sissahs here; Aint no one bout to step out to us. Deys know mah brotha see. Gangzah boss."

"It's true."

Pisces nodded her head and then turned around the block just as three cars smashed down the street. She stepped back just as they rolled their window down grabbing Gemini pulling her out of the cross fire just as they shot at him. Junpyer, being one of the down south LA vix, pulled out her gun her aim precisely at the driver, then at the passenger, ducking behind the car. Freckle pulled out her gun and aimed at the second car that was shooting at the first and the third car stopped, six men jumping out and grabbing Gemini and Pisces.

"Get in the fucking car Joel! Faith, Ima whoop yo ass from leaving the fucking house when I told you not to."

"Hey…Hey…Hey… brotha! Let them go if you don't want me to bust a cap in yo arse."

"Bitch who the fuck you talking to?! Faith! Get yo ass in the fuckin car."

"Let me take them with me! Dey mah new friends brotha…"

Gemini bowed her head, and looked up at her brother knowing she was about to receive hell. Yea, Pisces, and Gemini were just 18 and wanted to go out. Both play-sisters protested, and fought until they let the other four girls with them. All getting in the car with smiles on their faces, Pisces pulling a blunt from behind her ear and grinned.

"Do any one Smoke?"

"I DO!"

Thus begun a new relationship with all six of the girls. Freckle and Junpyer was soon taking into custody after robbing a man without the help of the rest of the crew. They received life in jail for killing a woman as an accident. In addition, that left them devastated.

"Those fawking idiots!"

Gemini's island accent coming out more as they all filed into the small room Pisces was grave with emotion. Her heart fluttering and pounding, but she said nothing, keeping her head down as the guards looked at Condom, and Kinkah whom glowered at them. Gemini thick hips within the small black veiled dress had all eyes ogle her. Kinkah wearing a blazer, and slacks, Condom, in jeans and a black shirt, and Pisces in a average cool blue and black dress, open toed strapped shoes.

The room held two faithful chairs sat side-by-side, Both Freckle and Junpyer sitting silently as the others sat in the back. Pisces, and Gemini standing behind their girls Kinkah and Condom. Junpyer and Freckles were escorted into the small room with two chairs. As close bitches of three months, they could not let them know of the other shit they got into. Pisces made eye contact with both of them, keeping their heads up, and Junpyer could not help, but chuckle. Pisces let a warm smile creep upon her full pouty lips. Once everyone was inside, the doors close, Freckle was the first one to be put down. Their scholar; the youngest one out of the six, Pisces had to grip her chest before she fell.

Gemini held her own, as did Kinkah, and Condom. They knew Pisces had more in store the for the young one; but she wanted adventure. She wanted to see what the real life had in stored.

"Are you happy now?"

Pisces mouthed as her eyes finally closed, a smile creep upon her lips as she let her head fall down. Junpyer looked at her friend and began to panic. Kinkah let a sob, and turned to hug Gemini's waist as she cried deeply. Condom…was more solemn about her friend. Pisces sat on her lap fearing that her legs would give in without help. She pulled her shades up as she watched the used IV being placed in her ruthless friends arm. Pre-poisoned. Junpyer soon collected her-self and looked at her friends, whom supported her from the other side of the window.

"Any last words?"

"Yea, Let mah bitches know; Stay Lost likes Angels, Be bad Ass Ladies."

It took a longer moment for Junpyer to die, but that only shoved knifes into their hearts when she finally rested her head against her chest after her struggle against the toxic venom. Pisces was the first to leave, Condom followed.

"We'z need to get dem hoes dat caught our sissahs"

"What can we do? Where do we start?"

"We gotta start somewhere."

"Yea, both our bitches are gone now."

They all got in Pisces blue/teal Benz before she turned the car on and kicked it in gear pulling off more faster than necessary. Her green eyes covered by the expensive Dior shades, and she said nothing the entire way. Kinkah pulled out a blunt form her purse and sparked it up, just as Condom in the backseat with her, pulled a bottle and passed it up front.

"Pisces, babe, talk. You'd dah one whit dah brains."

"I'm thinking. Frasha and June could not have gotten that lethal inject, just by a robbery. Someone pulled some strings. Knows some shit."

"Yea…Yea! Here."

Kinkah had past the blunt up front and Pisces held it to her mouth smoking the Grade-A weed. Gemini pulled a small vile and snorted some coke. This cause Pisces break her car pulling to the side, and glaring at her girl,

"What the fuck did I say Gemi? What did I say about dat shyt?"

"What!? I'm stressing, it helps me relive the stress!"

"Get dat shit outta mah car! NOW!"

Gemini rolled her eye throwing the vial out of her window hating when Pisces raised her voice, and Pisces quickly sped away from the side, cutting off a black lambo. It hooked his horn and she flicked him off, taking another hit of the weed and passing it to her.

"I'm only looking out for your well being. Bae"

"Yez I hear you, but girl… you gotta try it one time in yah life love."

"Never."

Pulling into Gemini's brothers' home, they all got out and Pisces tilted her head to the side. She sniffed the air and her hair stood on ends. Popping the trunk she pulled out both her custom made 9mm and Kinkah looked at her.

"No questions. Some things up; grab ah gun and move slow."

They all had not asked questions and listened to their leader. Pisces walked ahead first looking like a Girl Scout cookie seller with a gun at hand. Lifting up her Dior shades she lightly touched the doorknob, and shook her head. Something in everything was telling her not to open that door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and the smell hit her flared nostrils.

"Oh god."

Covering her mouth and bending over holding her stomach, there Gemini's brother hung from his neck with a thick chain wrapped around his throat. Lenoard hung from his neck having a sign strapped to his chest, and then only then she knew how bad the deal was.

Gemini tried to walk past her, but Pisces pushed her back.

"Not for your eyes baby girl."

"Whut dey fawk do you mean? No for my eyes? Mah brothers in there; I lives here!"

Pisces flipped her safety switch upon her gun and pushed her girl away from the door, ordering Condom to call up MadDog and Juice. She turned her head away as Gemini fought to push past her.

"Girley. Move I gotta see whats in _My_ house."

"I'm telling you, it ain't go be a good sight for you to see. Plus you got that shit in yo system, I don't need your angry getting us all killed."

"Bitch move if you know whats good for you"

Shaking her head, Pisces moved, and caught her girl at the shoulders as she saw her brother and her knees gave out on her. She cried and Kinkah and Condom came in, and pulled the girls from the house and called the police after they just left them. Within and hours top the girls were questioned and the police left giving them the best hotel to go to till, they can find what and who murdered Gemini's brother. The crew came by and Macks came giving the girls a pound a weed and a duffle bag of guns.

"I don't know whats going on, but shit, is going down within weeks tops understood?"


End file.
